


A Vow to a New Beginning

by TinkerTash



Series: PegoRyu Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, PegoRyu week, rating only for swearing I guess-?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerTash/pseuds/TinkerTash
Summary: After every storm comes the sun. Sometimes with a rainbow, other times just in form of a person. - first prompt for PegoRyu Week #1 Meeting





	A Vow to a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> it's been approximately 100 years since I wrote fanfiction tbh. you all got lovely @voido to thank for me posting this orz I hope it's somewhat enjoyable to read ;;/

The rain feels heavy on his irritated skull this early in the morning. Like acid it burns into his skin and leaves him with a headache that rivals few from the days he’s been wandering the earth as an outcast. Motivation washed away the moment the first raindrop hits his uniform jacket and by the time he arrives at the Aoyama-Itchome station the labelled delinquent is ready to turn on his heel and kill away some time at the arcade or even head back home.

His mother was out before him, a note left on the fridge with his bento box sitting on the upper shelf inside it, encouraging words and carefully crafted eggrolls. The thought alone is enough to crumble his reluctance and continue up the stairs, back into the rain. Such was his every day struggle ever since he’d gone from the admired and social track star to the outcast and delinquent that punched a teacher.

No better than his father.

Maybe he didn’t even deserve the effort and love his mum put into raising him.

And still… the moment he spots blonde pigtails walking to a car with a number plate that burned itself into his memory, he doesn’t even need to think before he’s sprinting forward, ignoring the itch in his bad leg as he attempts to return to his form from before his leg carried that ugly scar that still itched and hurt on rainy days like these.

He’s not fast enough, of course he’s not. By the time he arrives at the spot the car is already speeding off and leaves Ryuji Sakamoto cussing under his breath after the perverted bastard of a teacher than singlehandedly ruined his life. “Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher!”

“Pervy… teacher?”

He surely hadn’t seen anyone standing there. Turning back with a noise of surprise he faced the guy, a frizzy haired nerd he’d never seen before. Great, just another asshole from Shujin, ready to ruin his already shitty morning.  Ryuji was definitely not down for having anyone’s bullshit or teasing that day! So he did what any agitated person would do; close in on the gap, hunch his shoulders forward and raise a brow at the strange guy with an attitude that spoke novels. “…What do you want? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?”

“Kamoshida?” However the boy seemed confused yet not very intimidated. His behaviour threw Ryuji completely off-track. Who was this kid? Scrubbing his sneaker across the ground uncertainly it was his turn to get confused. “Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida.” Was this guy messing with him?! As the guy remained silent, Ryuji took that as his cue to vent on. He sure as hell had a lot of pent up rage for that asshole either way. “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?”

“The king of a castle?” Frizzy hair replied, lifting his bag up his shoulder and seemingly getting just as frustrated by the conversation as Ryuji was. Then again, the way his words were questioned sure did leave him nervous. He really didn’t need anyone to snitch him on this asshole so he’d get an earful again. “No, I-I mean…” Silence. What exactly did he mean? Who was this guy?! He was surely wearing their uniform so he had to be a student, right?! But there was still no sign of either anger or frustration or Sakamoto being looked down upon again; this guy merely remained motionless, a big question mark over his head.

“… Wait. You don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real?” And just to confirm he added: “you’re from Shujin, right?” Yet the guy remained confused, hand in his pocket, looking indifferent but with a significant vulnerability behind his eyes that made Ryuji want to reach out and be there for him.

Weird.

“I think so…” Ugh, this attitude- Ryuji sure had it about now. “…You messin’ with me? You’re wearing a Shujin uniform.” Okay, deep breath. It was too early in the morning to be picking a fight already. Besides with the rain around them and the few minutes left to spare before classes would start they’d end up cashed up by the police if it continued and he surely didn’t want to give his mum any more trouble than she already had to go through because of him and that asshole.  So Ryuji took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled, and then observed the guy closer as he put his own hands into his pockets. He truly wasn’t all that bad looking and his eyes surely did a number on his gut there but he forced himself to focus. “A second-year, huh… We’re the same grade then. Never see you before though.” He was sure he would have remembered a handsome fella as this one. Even if he was still very much in the closet about being bi-sexual, it didn’t mean he would just erase handsome guys out of his memory.

The ex-runner leaned back, standing as straight as his bad posture would allow him and came to the one conclusion left in his mind. “Oh, you a transfer student?” There was a sign of understanding finally in form of a nod given to him in response. He truly seemed like a quiet one, hm? Fine by Ryuji. At least somewhat that didn’t run away from him or seemed scared of him because of his posture or hair. Perhaps even, dare he think, a friend? No, no, he was getting too far ahead of himself there.

“Then no wonder you don’t know him.” Ryuji heard himself think out aloud. Now it all made sense after all. A drop hitting him square on the nose reminded the delinquent they had to get moving though and he turned to do just that. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.” When he saw the guy on his phone like that, it seemed like he’d been lost? Maybe he could be somewhat useful to someone at least. He could show the guy the good shortcuts to get to school just a few minutes faster!

Ready to turn and get moving he felt a sudden pang through his skull. Right, the headache. “Uuugh, my head hurts… Dammit… I wanna go home…” No use complaining though. Especially now that he had a lost sheep to guide towards the hellhole called Shujin, he should do his best to be at least some sample of guidance. It was the least he could do, right? Maybe the guy would be liked better than Ryuji himself these days. He was quiet, handsome and had a calming aura around him; it was very likely he’d be popular among the ladies in his class. That reminded him… which class would he be put in? His own? They had no open seats though- too bad.

Mindlessly turning corners on auto-pilot he exited the alley only to come face to face with a castle instead, a noise of surprise leaving him as he speechlessly stared up at the large brick walls that he surely had never see here before ever. A morning of surprises it seemed like. This sure was the most eventful walk to school he ever had and somehow it seemed to have to do with the guy beside him? But still…

“We didn’t… come the wrong way though…” Nothing made sense to him anymore. Just after finally clearing the misunderstanding with the transfer student, he suddenly saw himself faced with a damn castle where their school was supposed to be. Just to be certain he looked back, then turned to the front again and saw the normal sign he saw every day on the same brick wall he saw every morning. “Yeah, this should be right…” Finding himself completely at a loss he turned to his companion, asking as if he knew the answers. “What’s goin’ on here…?” Seeing that the transfer was just as shocked as he was he had made his mind up even before the frizzy haired nerd met his gaze.

“I guess we’ll just have to go and ask.”

It turned out just going in and ask wasn’t the best idea. This surely was high up in the list of his weirdest mornings of all times. Ending up in a strange castle and getting locked in a cell with a transfer student? Perhaps this all still was a dream? Surely he HAD to be dreaming this. Walking figures in heavy armour and the school a castle?! Perhaps this guy was like an unlucky charm. Then again, his life was already going south, perhaps mister transfer student was the angel of death that had taken mercy on him and decided to give him a short trip straight to hell. He looked equally as conflicted to get out of the situation as soon as possible though so the faux blond tried to keep a cool head and find a way out of this cell with him together. When footsteps closed in he sure as hell expected to see anyone BUT Kamoshida dressed in a king’s robe with a fucking pink speedo underneath it. A pervert through and through after all.

Well, if one of them was already going down no need for the other to follow, right? Using his last resources of strength he tried to break a way for them, even repeatedly barked at the guy to run. After all he didn’t own Ryuji anything. No one did. It didn’t matter what happened to him, all he wanted was for other people to be safe. It wouldn’t be fair if something happened to the transfer just because he had apparently lead them to a castle where fucking Suguru Kamoshida was the king.

Sadly he had a great swing even within here and thus the “track traitor” how he loved to label Ryuji, was on the ground within seconds. Eating dirt, spat on; god, did he hate this bastard. Despite not wanting to die, despite him saying it out loud, he’d never beg for forgiveness nor grovel down before that asshole. Mentally preparing himself for the impact it was a sudden voice blooming with confidence and authority which had him peek and eye open to see what was going on.

Sweat dripping down his temples, some strands plastered to his forehead the transfer student stood secure and certain. His hands remained balled into fists even as the guard let Ryuji down to follow Kamoshida’s orders and focus on his execution first. Idiot- why did he not listen to him?! Why was his voice failing him now that he wanted to save the guy for good?! A sudden gust of wind forced his eyes close and the spectacle that unfolded before him after that surely showed Ryuji that this guy did not need anyone saving him. Perhaps it was Ryuji who needed saving here instead. A smirk so wicked and crooked like a madman on the loose and a demon hovering behind him whose wings along created so much wind that it sent the guards flying, Ryuji wasn’t sure if he was beyond scared or turned on at this point. That alone was a combination he wanted to explore, to befriend, to get to know closer.

How could someone so quiet call forth such an awesome power?! And more importantly- would he even see Ryuji eye to eye after this kind of scene? With skills like these, he surely could pick himself a better best friend than the fallen track star of Shujin high school.

He got his answer just a day later when he too felt a persona hovering behind him, infinite power coursing through his veins and feeling freer than he ever had in months. The chains rattled loudly in his ears but as his own fell in harmony with those of Joker fighting beside him, Ryuji- no Skull knew that there would be no better place for him than right beside his leader. For better or for worse, till death would do them apart.

The fact that it sounded like a vow was something he’d save for later when he was back home and had time to mourn over his quickly growing crush on the transfer student that had definitely stolen his heart.


End file.
